Together
by Leavian
Summary: Hanya kehidupan sehari-hari para bocah pelangi dan Kagami di panti Asuhan. Sekarang mereka masuk TK! /"Itu film apaan?" / "Sepeltinya mati lampu." / "Yang aku pegang tadi apa?"/ "Apa kalian melasakan sesuatu?" Warning : Chibi!GoM, Chibi!Kagami
1. Chapter 1

Pagi hari yang cerah di sebuah panti asuhan yang bernama Rainbow, hiduplah enam orang anak dengan warna rambut yang warna warni bagaikan pelangi. Sang empunya, Aida Riko dan Momoi Satsuki menampung mereka karena tidak tahan melihat wajah polos nan lugu dari ke enam bocah yang tanpa sengaja mereka temukan di bawah jembatan. Setidaknya itu bisa dijadikan alasan, awal terbentuknya panti asuhan ini.

Di suatu kamar yang tidak kecil dan juga tidak besar, enam orang anak masih tertidur dengan pulasnya. Oh sepertinya anak dengan surai hijau sudah terlebih dulu bangun. Dengan mata yang masih buram, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja yang tidak jauh dari dirinya untuk mengambil kacamatanya.

Anak kecil yang mengenakan piyama bermotif katak hijau itu menatap teman-temannya datar. Rambut hijaunya yang berantakan dia biarkan. Sekarang waktunya untuk membangunkan teman-temannya.

"Midolima-kun, lambut kamu belantakan."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi bocah bernama Midorima untuk menyadari keberadaan bocah berambut biru muda itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kuloko! sejak kapan kamu disitu?!" Teriak Midorima kaget.

Dan berkat teriakan dari Midorima tadi, empat orang bocah yang masih tertidur akhirnya terbangun.

* * *

**Together**

**All character Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning**

**OOC, Chibi!GoM, Chibi!Kagami, typo dan lain sebagainya**

* * *

**Chapter 1 -Teman baru itu, Kagami?-**

BRAAAKK!

Pintu satu-satunya yang ada di kamar tersebut, dibanting tiba-tiba oleh seorang gadis bersurai _pink, _membuat anak pelangi yang masih setengah sadar kaget.

"Dimana penjahatnya?! Dimana dia? Sini biar aku hajar karena membuat kalian takut." Teriaknya berapi-api.

SIIIINNGGG~

Suasana menjadi hening seketika.

"Loh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huweeeee! Huweeee!" dan tangisan dari bocah bersurai kuning membuat keadaan kembali normal.

"Ahh Kise-kun, _nani nani? _Kenapa kau menangis?" Gadis yang bernama Momoi Satsuki, alias si empunya panti asuhan mendekati Kise yang sedang menangis.

"Huweeee! Huweee!" Dan tanpa Momoi sadari, langkahnya yang semakin dekat ke Kise, semakin membuat bocah bertampang manis itu menangis.

"Sepeltinya, Kak Momoi membuat Kise-kun menangis." Ucap Kuroko datar.

Dan dengan berakhirnya ucapan Kuroko, keempat bocah yang tersisa menatap horror Momoi meminta pertanggung jawaban.

"Hayoloh, Satsuki nangisin Kise." Goda bocah bersurai biru gelap, Aomine Daiki.

"Minta maaflah ke Kisechin." Tambah bocah bersurai ungu, Murasakibara Atsushi. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari semua anak disitu.

"Minta maaflah atau sesuatu yang buluk akan teljadi padamu." Ucap, salah maksudnya, perintah bocah bersurai merah terang, Akashi Seijuuro.

Momoi hanya diam tidak berkutik. Keringatnya mengalir deras dari pelipisnya. Jujur, perkataan terakhir dari Akashi membuatnya merinding. Bukan salahnya juga yang tiba-tiba berlari menuju kamar para malaikatnya setelah mendengar teriakan Midorima. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, dia cukup bersalah juga si.

"_Nee_, Kise-kun maafkan aku ya, telah membuat mu takut." Peluk Momoi sembari mengelus surai pirangnya Kise.

"Hiks, Kise juga mau minta maaf udah bikin Momoicchi khawatil ssu." Gumam Kise pelan.

Momoi tersenyum lembut, sebelum meninggalkan keenam anak itu dan bergegas menyiapkan makanan.

"Mandilah, aku akan siapkan makanan dulu."

Seketika itu juga, mereka memikirkan satu kalimat yang sama. _'Kami akan mati.'_

* * *

Sekarang mereka berenam berkumpul di satu meja yang sama, untuk sarapan pagi. Satu harapan mereka pagi ini, semoga sarapan yang diberikan Momoi bukan sesuatu yang aneh lagi.

"Nah, silahkan menikmati sarapan kalian." Momoi tersenyum bangga melihat wajah-wajah bocah polos ini. Mata mereka berbinar seperti menemukan sesuatu. _'Akhirnya aku berhasil membuat sarapan yang normal.'_ Inner Momoi terharu.

Sebenarnya sarapan yang disiapkan bukan sesuatu yang mewah layaknya bangsawan yang ada di cerita-cerita seperti itu, hanya enam gelas susu putih dan nasi goreng dengan telur mata sapi yang di goreng setengah mateng. Tapi itu cukup membuat bocah polos nan lugu ini, berdecak kagum. Mereka tidak menemukan lagi telur yang gosong ataupun nasi yang rasanya seperti obat. Tunggu yang terakhir itu buatan Aida Riko, pemilik panti asuhan yang lainnya. Berbicara tentang Riko, gadis itu belum keliatan juga. Dimana dia?

"Nee, Kak Momoichi? Kok aku enggak liat Kak Liko ya?" Tanya Kise.

"Oh Riko ya? Dia lagi ke pasar beli bahan buat makan kita dan cemilan yang selalu habis tiba-tiba." Momoi tersenyum jahil memandang Murasakibara.

"Aku enggak memakannya kok, cuma menyicipinya sedikit." Sanggah Murasakibara.

"Iya, aku tau itu. Habiskan makanan kalian, aku ingin bersih-bersih dulu." Ucap Momoi sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Mereka makan dengan lahap, jarang-jarang pengasuh mereka masak makanan yang enak. Mungkin besok mereka tidak makan seperti ini lagi.

SROOOT

Keheningan di meja makan terpecahkan dengan suara yang di timbulkan Kise dari ingusnya. Awalnya mereka tidak mempedulikannya, tapi lama-kelamaan perasaan tidak enak mengganggu sarapan mereka.

"Lyota, elaplah ingusmu itu. Jangan belsikap sepelti anak kecil." Ucap Akashi tenang.

"Loh? Kita kan emang masih kecil Akashi." Sahut Aomine bingung.

"Daiki, jangan membuat olang dewasa belpikil kalau kita enggak bisa apa-apa. Setidaknya tunjukan sikap yang membuat olang dewasa beltekuk lutut di hadapan kita." Tegas Akashi.

Midorima diam memproses kata-kata Akashi barusan. Kuroko tetap berwajah datar menikmati sarapannya, begitu juga Murasakibara. Kise mencoba berfikir keras maksud dari kata-kata Akashi. Dan Aomine diam membatu.

Akashi kecilnya udah nyinggung masalah bertekuk lutut, bagaiman jika dia sudah dewasa? Mungkin dia akan menjadi pemimpin yang_ silahkan bayangkan sendiri.

"Aku sudah mengelap ingusnya ssu~ Kalian tidak akan kebelisikan lagi." Sahut Kise tiba-tiba. Dan keheningan kembali mengisi sampai mereka selesai sarapan.

* * *

Biasanya kalau sudah selesei sarapan, mereka akan bermain -entah itu apa-. Akashi yang memang dasarnya sudah 'agak' dewasa pemikirannya, menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca buku. Sedangkan yang lainnya?

"Eh? Kok cemilan yang di kulkas abis ya?" tanya Murasakibara bingung.

"Kemalin malam kamu balu aja ngabisin satu-satunya cemilan yang ada di kulkas, nanodayo." Jawab Midorima yang lagi sibuk nyari saluran favoritenya di radio.

"Midolimacchi lagi ngapain ssu?" Kise yang penasaran menghampiri Midorima.

"Aku lagi nyali salulan yang biasa nyialin Oha-asa, nanodayo."

"Oha-asa?" pikir Kise bingung.

"Itu lamalan yang seling di dengelin sama dia, Kise. Isinya tentang kebeluntungan lah, benda yang halus dipelsiapkan supaya beluntung atau nasib sial kita." Jelas Aomine yang lagi tiduran santai.

"Wuahh, Aominecchi tau banyak ya ssu~" kagum Kise.

"Soalnya diam-diam Aomine-kun suka ngikut dengelin Oha-asa juga, kalau Midolima-kun menyetelnya." Sahut Kuroko tiba-tiba dengan muka datarnya.

"Aku bukan penggila lamalan kayak dia, Kuloko! Lagipula, jangan menyebal tuduhan yang tidak benal." Bantah Aomine cepat.

"Itu kenyataannya, Aomine-kun."

"Kuloko!"Aomine memegang kepala Kuroko gemas. Andai Kuroko bukan temannya pasti dia sudah menjitaknya dari tadi.

"Daiki, suala mu itu sangat belisik." Akashi yang teganggu tiba-tiba bersuara, dengan suara cadelnya.

Nah loh, Aomine nyari gara-gara lagi sama Akashi kan.

"Itu bukan salah ku, tapi Kuloko yang membuatku ma_"

"Sekali lagi kau meninggikan suala mu. Aku tidak tau mimpi buluk apa yang menghampilimu nanti malam, Daiki."

GLUP

Tuh kan, Aomine langsung kicep. Walaupun mereka seumuran, tapi perkataan Akashi selalu membuat Aomine diam tidak berkutik.

Saluran yang dicari-cari Midorima akhirnya ketemu juga, ramalan Oha-asa.

_**[Siang semua! Kali ini Oha-asa akan memberitahukan keberuntungan kalian semua. Umm, kita mulai dari Virgo yang keberuntungannya berada paling bawah hari ini. Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu! Jangan mencoba membantah orang yang menasihatimu, kalau tidak ingin celaka.]**_

"Vilgo itu kalau engga salah, bintangnya Aominecchi kan?" Kise menatap Aomine, meminta jawaban. Tapi orang yang ditanya sedang terpuruk menerima nasib.

_**[Tapi, seseorang yang tidak disangka akan datang ke kehidupanmu. Walaupun orang itu menyebalkan, tapi dapat membuat harimu selanjutnya berwarna.]**_

Secercah harapan muncul kembali di diri Aomine. Setidaknya hal itu bisa membuatnya tenang. Tunggu! Sejak kapan dia percaya ramalan?

_**[Dan bagi Aquarius, hari ini kamu akan bertemu dengan seseorang! Baik-baiklah dengan orang itu.]**_

Kuroko menggangguk mengerti.

_**[Sagittarius, hati-hatilah! Akan muncul orang yang bisa membuatmu sakit kepala karena tingkahnya. Tapi, bukan berarti kau harus menjauhinya. Berbaik hatilah dengannya. Oke!]**_

Akashi mendengus pelan sekaligus tertarik. Orang yang bisa membuatnya kesal?

_**[Selamat buat Gemini! Kamu akan mendapatkan teman baru! Kamu pasti tidak akan bosan dengannya.]**_

Kise tersenyum gembira, membayangkan ramalannya.

_**[Mungkin Libra tidak akan kelaparan lagi mulai sekarang. Yaa, walaupun tidak 100% benar si. Jika sudah bertemu dengannya, mungkin kau akan mengerti.]**_

Murasakibara bingung dengan ramalannya.

_**[Untuk Cancer, berbaik hatilah kepada semuanya. Jangan bermuka datar saja. Mungkin itu dapat membuat sifatmu terlihat lebih baik.]**_

Midorima bingung. Seharusnya ramalan itu lebih tepat untuk Kuroko.

Satu hal aneh yang terjadi di panti asuhan sekarang adalah sejak kapan bocah pelangi ini jadi sangat tertarik dan percaya dengan ramalan? Satu hal lagi, hampir dari ramalan mereka tentang 'seseorang'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang! Momoi dimana kau?" teriak Riko yang baru tiba dari pasar.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan kesitu, Riko." Sahut Momoi.

"Oh ya, anak-anak! aku membawakan 'sesuatu' nih." Lanjutnya.

Sapaan dari Riko membuat keenam bocah pelangi menoleh bingung. Apakah tadi Riko bilang sesuatu? Pasti itu hadiah atau semacamnya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, mereka langsung ke depan ruangan mengahampiri Riko.

"Kak Liko, kakak bawa hadiah buat ka_."

Ucapan Kise terputus setelah melihat seorang anak seumurannya berada di belakang tubuh Riko.

"Oh Riko! Selamat datang." Sapa Momoi. Bola matanya menangkap sesuatu di belakang Riko. "Riko? Anak siapa itu? Sejak kapan kau punya anak?!" teriak Momoi histeris, yang dengan terpaksa harus dibekap oleh Riko.

"Ssssttt! Diamlah Momoi, dia bukan anakku! Aku menemukannya saat tadi pergi ke pasar." Jelas Riko.

Keenam anak pelangi itu menatap seseorang bersurai merah gelap penasaran.

"Dia siapa kak?"tanya Kise penasaran.

"Oh ya anak-anak, sepertinya kalian akan mendapatan teman baru. Nah Kagami, perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Riko lembut.

Anak kecil dengan surai merah gelap yang ada di belakang Riko, maju kedepan dengan malu-malu. Bola matanya sesekali melirik keenam pelangi itu.

"Taiga, namaku Kagami Taiga." Ucapnya singkat.

'_Manisnya.'_

Entah Midorima tadi lupa mematikan radionya atau Aomine yang salah dengar, sebuah lagu yang cukup dia hapal ketika masih di jalanan terdengar jelas di telinganya.

_Pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa…_

Dan seiring lagu itu terdengar, Aomine tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kagami. Jujur, Aomine tidak tau kenapa. Tapi dia merasa orang ini berbeda. Walaupun sesekali dia ingin tertawa karena melihat alisnya yang bercabang itu.

Dan Kagami menyadari kalau dirinya diperhatikan.

"Apa liat-liat?" tanya Kagami.

"Enggak kok. Itu alis kamu kok bisa belcabang gitu? jadi keliatan lucu." Jelas Aomine yang langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Kagami menatap sinis Aomine. Satu hal yang dia tau, orang ini menyebalkan.

"Ini sudah ada dali lahil tau! Trus kenapa kulit kamu item kayak gitu?" balas Kagami tidak mau kalah.

"Ini juga bawaan dali lahil!" jawab Aomine kesal.

Riko yang melihat pertengkaran kecil itu langsung memutusnya dengan perkenalan diri.

"Sudah-sudah, coba kalian perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing pada Kagami."

"Aku! Bial aku duluan. Namaku Kise Lyota, salam kenal Kagamicchi." Kise memeluk Kagami sebentar.

'_Kagamicchi?'_

"Namaku, Kuloko Tetsuya." Kuroko membungkukan badannya.

"Midolima Shintalou, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sembari membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Mulasakibala Atshushi, salam kenal."

"Namaku Akashi Seijuulo." Akashi memandang Kagami dengan tatapan menyelidik, membuat Kagami merinding.

Kagami kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke Aomine.

"Daiki, Aomine Daiki namaku."

"Aku Momoi Satsuki pemilik panti asuhan ini bersama Riko." Sapa Momoi.

"Nah, mulai saat ini Kagami akan tinggal bersama kalian. Baik-baik dengannya ya!" Seru Riko semangat.

Dengan berakhirnya ucapan Riko, keluarga ini bertambah satu.

**Chapter satu selesei.**

* * *

**Author notes : Sebenernya ini ide udah lama, tapi tiba-tiba kepikiran lagi pas ngerjain TO. Jujur sekarang Leavi lagi dalam keadaan bosan belajar /plak**

**Makanya ini malah ngetik ff.**

**Ini cuma fanfic tentang kehidupan sehari-hari aja, bukan lanjutan. Tapi kalau ada yang ingin lanjut, bisa kok. Leavi juga akan update kalau emang ingin.**

**Akhir kata, Review? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Sudah tiga hari Kagami tinggal di panti asuhan bersama anak pelangi, dan selama tiga hari itu lah dia mengenal betapa berbahayanya tinggal bersama mereka.

* * *

**Together**

**All character Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning**

**OOC, Chibi!GoM, Chibi!Kagami, typo dan lain sebagainya**

* * *

**Chapter 2 -Turuti aku, atau sesuatu melayang-**

"Aominecchi hentikan itu, ssu!" teriak Kise memandang pertengkaran kecil sahabat dan teman barunya itu.

Aomine melemparkan balok mainan ke wajah Kagami berkali-kali, membuat bocah bersurai merah gelap itu kesal. Satu hal dari beberapa sekian hal yang baru Kagami tau tentang panti asuhan ini_

_Aomine itu orang yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Lasakan itu Kagami! Siapa suluh menghina walna kulit olang." Bentak Aomine kesal, masih melemparkan balok mainan itu.

Kedua tangan mungil Kagami membentuk huruf 'X' di depan wajahnya, menghalau semua lemparan Aomine. "Kan kamu duluan yang ngatain alis mata ku. Masih mending belcabang, dali pada walna kulit yang item kayak gitu."

Aomine melemparkan baloknya lebih cepat.

"Aomine hentikan itu, nanti Kagamicchi bisa teluka ssu." Seru Kise yang masih geram melihat pertengakaran kecil kedua temannya.

Merasa diabaikan, Kise maju melangkah melindungi Kagami berharap Aomine menghentikan tindakan bodohnya itu. "Kalo Aominecchi enggak mau menghentikannya, bial aku yang ngelindungi Kagamicchi ssu!" seru Kise sok pahlawan. Tubuh mungilnya berdiri tegap di hadapan Kagami.

Kagami cengo. Aomine tambah cengo.

"Kise, aku enggak pelu dilindungin sama kamu. Kalo kamu yang kena aku enggak mau ikut campul ya." Ucap Kagami.

"Enggak apa-apa kok, Kaga_"

TUKK

Balok berbentuk kubus langsung terjatuh begitu saja setelah menabrak wajah manis Kise.

TUUKK TUUUKKK

Kini balok yang lainnya ikut berjatuhan ke lantai, tentunya setelah melewati wajah Kise.

"Minggil Kise, aku enggak peduli kamu disitu. Pokoknya kalo kamu enggak minggil, aku bakal ngelempalin telus." Paksa Aomine.

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

"Hiks…hiks Aominecchi…hiks_"

Kagami sudah bersiap untuk menutup telinganya. Sedangkan Aomine terdiam setelah melihat cairan bening itu turun dari bola mata Kise.

"_Aominecchi menyebalkan ssu! Huweeee!" teriak Kise yang langsung terduduk sembari menangis.

Hal kedua yang Kagami tau, Kise orang yang baik tetapi sangat berisik.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huweee! Huweee!"

Kagami langsung menghampiri Aomine meminta pertanggung jawaban. "Minta maaflah ke kise, sekalang."

"Enggak mau, aku tidak belsalah." Bantah Aomine.

"Minta maaf!"

"Enggak mau!"

"Aomine!" Kagami tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, mencubit kedua pipi Aomine kuat. "Ayo minta maaf, kalo enggak mau aku cubit."

"Sakit tau." Bentak Aomine yang langsung mencubit kedua pipi _chubby_ Kagami. "Lasakan ini."

"Uwaa! Sa-sakit tau."

Dan pertengkaran kecil kembali dimulai dengan saling mencubit kedua pipi lawannya, mengabaikan Kise yang masih menangis.

"Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, tolong hentikan tindakan bodoh kalian."

Sebuah suara, menghentikan kegiatan asik mereka. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Aomine dan Kagami memproses siapa yang baru saja mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dan dari mana asalnya.

"Tetsu! Jangan dat_"

"Kuloko! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba kayak hantu begitu!" Lanjut Kagami yang tanpa sadar memeluk Aomine di hadapannya, karena kaget.

Aomine terdiam. Jantung nya berdetak cepat.

'_Kagami memeluk ku?' _Innernya.

Wajah Aomine terlihat seperti orang kesurupan, yang terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Kuroko memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi tindakan kalian sudah mengganggu yang lainnya." Ucapnya datar.

"Umm, maafkan aku Kuloko. Ini semua gala-gala si item ini." ucap Kagami yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Aomine. "Loh, Aomine kamu kenapa?"

Kagami bingung melihat wajah Aomine yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti itu. Diapun bertanya pada Kuroko. "Kuloko, kok muka Aomine jadi belwalna agak melah gitu ya? Apa dia demam?"

Kuroko berfikir kemungkinan yang ada, tapi dirinya juga tidak tau kenapa Aomine bisa berwajah seperti itu, jadi kemungkinan yang ada "Mungkin kalna Kagami-kun memeluk Aomine-kun dengan kuat, jadi dia enggak bisa belnapas."

"O-oh…" Kagami melepaskan pelukannya. "Aomine? Udah baikan? Sekalang kamu bisa belnapas kan?"

Aomine yang pada dasarnya masih belum kembali normal hanya mengangguk mengerti. Pada akhirnya karena bujukan -baca:paksaan- dari Kuroko, Aomine meminta maaf pada Kise dan masalahpun berakhir dengan bahagia.

Dan tentang misteri kenapa wajah Aomine yang berubah memerah seperti itu akan menjadi misteri sampai mereka dewasa.

Dan hal ketiga yang Kagami tau, Kuroko itu seperti hantu yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba.

* * *

_**[Bagi Cancer, supaya kalian bisa terhindar dari bahaya yang akan datang gunakanlah kaus kaki berwarna pink. Oke! Dan sepertinya Leo dan Virgo akan mengalami hal buruk hari ini. Jadi disarankan untuk mambawa boneka!]**_

Midorima mematikan radio kecil kesayangannya setelah mendengar ramalan keberuntungannya hari ini. Diapun bergegas menuju dapur untuk menemui Momoi yang lagi berusaha masak untuk makan malam mereka.

"Eh? Midorima-kun, ada perlu apa kesini? Berbahaya loh berada di dapur, hehe." Ucap Momoi yang lagi memadamkan api dari atas kompor.

Midorima memandang pemandangan di hadapannya ngeri. Ternyata makanan yang selama ini dia santap berasal dari proses yang begitu menyeramkan.

"Umm, apa kak Momoi punya kaus kaki dengan walna p-pink, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima malu.

"Ohh, apa itu buat _lucky item_ mu hari ini?" tanya Momoi lembut, paham dengan kebiasaan Midorima.

Midorima mengangguk.

Momoi mengelus surai hijau Midorima lembut, sebelum bergegas menuju kamarnya sendiri. "Tunggulah di ruang makan, akan ku ambilkan kaus kaki ku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Murasakibara yang sedang asik ngemil sembari menonton kartun di televise, menyadari sesosok warna yang aneh melintas di hadapannya.

"Loh? Midochin kok kamu pake kaus kaki yang walnanya kayak pelempuan gitu?" tanya Murasakibara.

Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya sebelum menatap Murasakibara. "Ini lucky item ku hali ini, nanodayo." Diapun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Murasakibara. Tapi setelah beberapa langkah, Midorima kembali menghampiri Murasakibara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Murasakibara bingung.

Midorima tengah berfikir. Setau dia Leo itu bintangnya Kagami deh. Berarti hari ini Kagami akan mendapatkan sial. Kalau Virgo dia sudah hapal betul kalau itu bintang Aomine. Jangan tanya Midorima tau dari mana nama bintang mereka itu, karena hal yang berbau dengan ramalan pasti akan Midorima ketahui.

"Kamu punya dua boneka gak?"

Murasakibara kembali melahap cemilannya. "Kalau enggak salah, Kak Liko punya boneka yang dia taluh di luang makan."

Setelah mendengar hal tersebut, Midorima menuju ke sana dan mengambil boneka yang dibutuhkan.

* * *

"Hah? Aku enggak mau bawa-bawa boneka kayak gini. Emang aku pelempuan bawa bonek kelinci?" Dengus Aomine kesal.

"Kalo kamu enggak mau gak apa-apa, nonodayo. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalo kamu tiba-tiba mati." Jawab Midorima enteng.

Pertengkaran kecil kembali terjadi, kini terjadi di kamar mereka. Midorima yang masuk dengan penampilan aneh sukses membuat Kise dan Aomine tertawa. Kuroko dan Murasakibara hanya diam, asik dengan dunianya masing-masing. Kagami cengo. Akashi diam tidak peduli.

"Untuk hali ini, jangan lepasin boneka ini kalo kamu enggak mau celaka, nanodayo." ucap Midorima sembari memberikan boneka beruang kepada Kagami. Boneka yang ukurannya tidak terlalu kecil maupun besar.

Kagami bingung menerimanya. "Umm, t-telima kasih." Diapun menatap Midorima meminta penjelasan lebih.

Midorima yang ditatap seperti itu langsung salah tingkah. "B-bukannya aku peduli sama kamu. Tapi aku cuma kasian kalo kamu ngalamin kesialan, nanodayo." jelasnya singkat. Terus apa bedanya Midorima?

Hal keempat yang Kagami tau, Midorima itu orang aneh pecinta ramalan.

"Hahaha, Kagami kamu pelcaya dengan lamalan bodoh itu?" seru Aomine sarkastik.

"Namanya Oha-asa, nanodayo." gumam Midorima pelan.

"Kamu belisik banget Aomine." Gerutu Kagami.

"Sekalang kan udah modeln, jadi aku enggak pelcaya dengan lamalan itu." Boneka kelinci yang Midorima berikan di lempar begitu saja oleh Aomine.

Kise yang melihat boneka kelinci yang tidak bersalah tergeletak di lantai, langsung dia pungut. "Kasian sekali boneka kelincinya ssu."

"Kamu belebihan Kise-kun." Gumam Kuroko.

* * *

Makan malam tiba. Mereka berenam kumpul di ruang makan diikuti Riko dan Momoi.

"Kagami-kun, bisa kau letakan boneka mu dulu selagi makan?" tanya Riko .

"Umm, tapi kata Midolima ini benda kebeluntungan ku supaya aku enggak kenapa-napa." Jelas Kagami.

"Eh kau percaya dengan ramalan bo_" Riko memandang Midorima yang menatapnya sinis. "_maksudku, bukankah bakal repot kalau kamu makan seperti itu?"

Kagami menggeleng, dieratkan pelukannya kepada boneka beruang itu. Sejak kapan kau percaya dengan ramalan Kagami?

"Cuma anak kecil yang pelcaya dengan lamalan." Gumam Aomine.

"Aomine-kun, kita semua masih anak kecil. Aku lasa, balu bebelapa hali lalu kamu bilang hal begitu." Jelas Kuroko datar.

"Kulochin benal. Ayo kita cepat makan, pelut ku sudah belbunyi dali tadi." Bola mata Murasakibara sedari tadi tidak lepas memandang makanan di atas meja. Tidak sabar menunggu aba-aba untuk makan.

Kagami yang melihat tingkah laku temannya langsung menarik suatu kesimpulan, Murasakibara orang yang suka sekali makan.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa melihat Kagami makan sembari memeluk boneka pemberian Midorima membuat Aomine kesal. Telur gulung dan sosis berbentuk gurita yang berada di piringnya, diabaikan saja olehnya. Bola matanya tidak lepas memandang Kagami yang lagi menikmati makannya.

BRAAKKK

"Kagami, boneka kamu itu mengganggu makan ku tau." Bentak Aomine tiba-tiba, sembari menggebrak meja makan.

Tanpa Aomine sadari sup miso yang sedang Akashi makan, terjatuh mengenai pakaiannya. Akashi terdiam.

BRAAKKKK

"Kok kamu malah-malah? Kalo makan ya makan aja, gak usah melhatiin olang." Bantah Kagami yang ikutan menggebrak meja.

Dan hal yang Kagami lakukan cukup membuat Akashi berubah ke mode berbahaya. Tanpa dia sadari, segelas air putih yang berada di meja Akashi jatuh mengenai pakaiannya. Membuat sang pemilik mengeluarkan aura hitam tanpa yang lain sadari.

"Gimana aku enggak ngeliatin kamu, kalo kamu duduknya di depan aku." Seru Aomine kesal.

"Yaudah, kamu pindah aja dali situ." Balas Kagami tidak mau kalah.

"Enggak bisa. Yang ada kamu tuh yang pindah dali situ. Ganggu pemandangan tau."

"Yaudah enggak usah ngeliatin a_" Ucapan Kagami terhenti setelah merasakan aura membunuh begitu kuat dari ujung meja makan. Dan tepat, Akashi bangkit dari bangkunya menuju dapur.

Kita tunggu beberapa detik.

Keadaan tiba-tiba saja hening. Tidak ada yang meneruskan makannya lagi, bahkan Murasakibara menunda makannya untuk menyaksikan apa yang terjadi.

Riko dan Momoi terlihat khawatir sekaligus takut. Tinggal bersama anak pelangi selama setengah tahun membuatnya paham sifat menakutkannya Akashi.

"Momoi, coba liat apa yang dilakukan Akashi di dapur." Ucap Riko tiba-tiba.

"Eh?! Kenapa aku? Kau saja yang lihat. Aku yang akan menjaga mereka disini." Momoi tersenyum ragu, tidak yakin dengan perkatannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdua yang melihatnya?" usul Riko.

Momoi berfikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk setuju.

Mereka berdua mengendap-ngendap ke dapur, untuk melihat sang bocah merah. Sedangakan para pelangi yang ada di meja makan menatap khawatir sang pengasuh.

"Liko, Momoi! Jangan coba untuk membelhentikan ku."

Dan ucapan -baca:perintah- dari Akashi mampu membuat Riko dan Momoi berdiri terdiam di depan dapur. Kalimat tadi mampu menggambarkan betapa bahayanya Akashi saat ini. Sampai-sampia dia lupa memakan kata 'Kak' untuk menyebut nama mereka.

Aura hitam keluar dari dapur diikuti sang pemilik. Akashi Seijuuro keluar dari dapur sembari tersenyum dengan membawa sebuah gunting merah yang berhasil dia temukan di dalam dapur.

"Nah, Daiki, Taiga. Saatnya kita belmain belsama."

GLUP

Aomine dan Kagami langsung bangkit dari duduknya menyadari bahaya yang akan datang.

"Kagamicchi! Aominecchi! Lari ssu!" teriak Kise histeris.

Dan setelah Kise menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Akashi berjalan menghampiri Kagami terlebih dulu.

"Kenapa kalian lali? Bukannya kalian mengajakku belmain tadi?" ucap Akashi licik mendekati Kagami.

Midorima mencoba mendekati Akashi untuk menghentikannya. "Akashi hentikan itu. Itu belba_"

BRUUUKK

SYYUUUUTT

Midorima terjatuh karna terpeleset oleh licinnya lantai. Salahkan dirinya memakai kaus kaki pink Momoi yang memang licin. Tapi dengan dirinya yang terjatuh seperti itu, telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Andai Midorima tidak jatuh, mungkin gunting tersebut sudah menancap di mukanya.

Bertepatan dengan larangan Midorima, Akashi memabalikan badannya untuk menodongkan guntingnya dan beberapa detik sebelum itu Midorima terjatuh. "Jangan coba kau mengehentikan ku juga, Shintalou."

Midorima sujud sukur. Oha-asa memang selalu benar. _'Oha-asa memang dewi ku, nanodayo.' _Inner Midorima bersyukur.

Akashi kembali mendekati Kagami. Orang yang didekati terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri.

"A-A-Akashi, jangan mainan gunting itu. B-belbahaya tau." Ucap Kagami gagap.

Akashi hanya tersenyum licik di wajah chubby nya itu.

"Aku halus menolong Kagami ssu!" Kise yang baru ingin menyelamatkan Kagami, langsung di hentikan oleh Kuroko. "Jangan kesana Kise-kun. Disana belbahaya. Aku enggak mau ada kolban lagi beljatuhan. Sekalang yang kita bisa lakukan, hanya beldoa untuk keselamatan meleka beldua."

Kise memandang Kuroko. Apa dia tidak salah lihat? Kuroko baru saja tersenyum iblis menikmati tontonannya. "Uwaa! Kulokocchi, kenapa kamu jadi menyelamkan ssu."

"Nah, Taiga kamu enggak bisa lali lagi sekalang." Ucap Akashi yang semakin dekat. Gunting yang sedari tadi dia bawa di lemparkan begitu saja ke arah Kagami.

"Kagamicchi!"

"Kagami-kun!"

.

.

.

.

.

JLEB!

Gunting merah tertancap tepat di perut sang boneka. Untung saja Kagami tepat waktu melindungi dirinya dengan boneka. Kalau tidak, mungkin sekarang dia akan di rumah sakit.

Akashi melangkah mendekati Kagami yang terdiam shock. "Wah, gunting ku meleset ya." Dia pun mengambil gunting yang tertancap di perut sang boneka.

"Nah Taiga." Ada jeda tiga detik untuk Akashi melanjutkan kalimatnya.

GLUP

"Dengalkan aku mulai sekalang. Kalna kamu masih balu disini, aku kasih tau satu pelatulan. Tuluti aku, atau sesuatu akan melayang ke wajahmu. Mengelti?"

Kagami memandang Akashi horror. 'Bos' yang dulu mengasuhnya saja kalah seramnya dengan Akashi. "B-B-B-B-B-Baik."

Akashi tersenyum senang. Pandangannya kini dialihkan ke Aomine yang sedang mojok dekat jendela.

"He-hei Akashi. Anak kecil enggak boleh bawa gunting kayak gitu, kalo ada yang ce-celaka gimana?" ucap Aomine.

Akashi tersenyum yang bagi Aomine adalah musibah.

Momoi dan Riko pingsan di tempat, setelah melihat gunting yang hampir membunuh anak asuh barunya itu. Murasakibara melanjutkan makannya dengan santai. Kuroko dan Kise, berdoa untuk keselamatan Aomine. Midorima menepuk punggung Kagami menenangkan.

"Midolima, mulai sekalang aku pelcaya dengan Oha-asa mu." Gumam Kagami.

"Memang Oha-asa selalu benal, nanodayo." balasnya.

Kita kembali ke Akashi yang semakin lama mendekati Aomine. "Daiki, sepeltinya aku halus mendidik sifatmu itu."

"Jangan belcanda Akashi, kita kan masih kecil dan belalti sifat kita ini memang masih anak-anak."

JLEB!

TRAK!

Sebuah gunting kembali melayang dan sekarang menancap di kaca jendela sehingga kaca tersebut retak.

"Sudah aku katakan belkali-kali Daiki. Jangan meninggikan sualamu di hadapanku."

Gunting yang hanya beberapa senti dari kepala Aomine, langsung membuatnya diam tidak berkutik.

"Hali ini kamu aku maafkan."

Akashi meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan tenang. Sedangkan Aomine jatuh terduduk bagaikan mayat hidup. Kise dan Kuroko menghampiri Aomine.

"Kise-kun kita halus beldoa supaya alwah Aomine-kun tenang." Ucap Kuroko datar.

Kise mengangguk, dia pun meletakan boneka kelinci di pangkuan Aomine.

"Semoga Aomine-kun/Aominecchi tenang di alam sana." Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

"SIAPA YANG KALIAN ANGGAP MATI?! " teriak Aomine frustasi.

Dan malam itu, Aomine dan Kagami mengalami mimpi buruk yang sangat buruk yang tidak akan mereka lupakan seumur hidup.

Hal terakhir yang Kagami ketahui tentang teman barunya. Akashi orang yang SANGAT menyeramkan, sampai di mimpi pun tetap menyeramkan.

**Chapter dua selesai~**

**Author notes : Kok panjang ya chapter ini?._.**

**Pertama-tama Leavi mo ngucapin makasih yang udah mau review, nge-fav atau follow cerita ini dan silent reader XD**

**Terus gomen karena kesalahan zodiak midorima di chapter satu kemarin, sankyu buat VilettaOnyxLV yang udah ngasih tau :D**

**Dan chapter kedua ini kok kayaknya makin aneh ya? Disini Leavi cuma ngasih hints pair aja, dan reader lah yang menentukan ini genre friendship atau romance.**

**Gomen, kalo makin aneh.**

**Update lanjutannya setelah UN selesei, oke!**

* * *

**Review Chapter 3 -Tahun ajaran baru? Masuk TK?-**

"**Kalian akan masuk TK!" / "TK itu apa?"/ "Ta-da~ ini baju baru kalian masuk TK!"/ "Kita akan belajal belsama ssu!" / "Perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing." /**

**Akhir kata, Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Riko dan Momoi tengah merencanakan sesuatu di ruang tengah panti asuhan. Para anak asuhnya sudah tertidup lelap dan pasti sedang berlayar ke alam mimpinya masing-masing.

"Hey b-cup, kau yakin dengan rencanamu itu?" tanya Momoi setengah mengantuk.

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL B-CUP HUH?!" maki Riko.

"Sssttt, kau akan membangunkan mereka dengan suaramu." Sahut Momoi tenang, tanpa mempedulikan aura membunuh yang berkoar dari tubuh Riko.

Riko langsung meneguk segelas air putih, sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Ehem, aku yakin dengan rencanaku."

Momoi langsung menggebrak meja dengan keras. "Tapi mereka semua masih kecil. Kau harus liat betapa imutnya mereka. Kau tega meninggalkan mereka begitu saja di tempat itu Riko?"

Riko langsung memukul Momoi dengan kipas kertasnya yang entah dia dapat dari mana. "Kau ingin membangunkan mereka _Baka_!"

Momoi mengelus palanya.

"Aku setuju dengan keimutan mereka. Tapi, dengan begini mereka akan lebih mengenal dunia." Lanjut Riko.

_Bahasa mu sok tinggi._

"Hmm, iya juga si. Tapi kan mereka pasti akan kesepian." Rengek Momoi.

"Mereka itu seterong. Buktinya mereka bisa hidup di luar." Balas Riko berbinar-binar.

"Tapi biayanya dari mana ya?"

Riko berfikir sebentar. "Aha! Bukannya pacarmu itu orang kaya ya? Imayoshi itu?"

Wajah Momoi memerah. "K-kenapa jadi bawa-bawa Imayoshi si? Kau tuh yang seharusnya minta ke Hyuuga."

Riko menghela napas panjang. "Aku lagi berantem sama Hyuuga." Momoi menepuk-nepuk pundak Riko.

"Ayolah, kali ini aja. Lain kali aku yang minta sama Hyuuga. Demi anak-anak asuh kita, Momoi!"

Momoi berfikir sebentar. Benar juga apa kata Riko. Ini demi anak-anak asuh mereka. Pasti apapun akan mereka korbankan untuk mereka.

"Yap, aku setuju. Kita akan beri mereka kejutan!"

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lainnya, kamar para bocah pelangi.

"Kulokocchi, kamu dengel ada suala gak?" Bisik kise pelan.

"Mungkin itu hanya suala tikus Kise-kun." Jawab Kuroko seadanya.

"Tapi itu kayak suala olang lagi ngomong ssu! Jangan-jangan lumah kita kemalingan?!"

"Kise-kun sepeltinya kebanyakan menghayal." Jawab Kuroko bosan.

"Wuah, Kulokocchi ja_"

Hawa ruangan tiba-tiba berubah dingin dan tubuh Kise merinding disko setelah sebuah kalimat ditunjukan kepadanya. "Tidul-lah Lyouta! Kau mengganggu tidulku." Ucap Akashi tiba-tiba.

Dan setelah itu keadaan kamar menjadi hening kembali dan hanya suara jangkrik yang terdengar.

* * *

**Together**

**All character Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning**

**OOC, Chibi!GoM, Chibi!Kagami, typo dan lain sebagainya**

* * *

**Chapter 3 -Tahun ajaran baru? Masuk TK?-**

"Loh, kamu kenapa Kise? Kok wajah mu kusut gitu?" tanya Aomine yang baru saja bangun tidur.

"Semalem Kise-kun habis melasakan _mimpi_ buluk yang paliiiinnng buluk." Sahut Kuroko datar, sedikit melirik Akashi yang lagi beresin tempat tidur.

Akashi yang sadar, langsung menatap Kuroko sembari tersenyum. Bagaikan panah yang melesat tajam, Kuroko langsung bisa merasakan aura hitam yang menusuk dirinya dengan hanya melihat senyuman Akashi. _'Hiiii!'_ batin Kuroko ngeri.

OOC banget kan kalau tiba-tiba Kuroko teriak ketakutan sambil masang muka horror gitu.

Aomine semakin penasaran dengan maksud _mimpi_ yang Kuroko bilang. "Mimpi apaan si? Mimpi dikejal setan ya?" tanyanya.

Kise ragu-ragu ingin cerita. Mau cerita jadi serba salah, kayak lagunya Raisa itu.

_Apalagi salahku_

_Apalagi salahmu_

_Ku tak mengerti_

Dengan terpaksa Kise menelan ludah pahit. "Bukan apa-apa kok Aominecchi. Mimpi ku ini sangaaaaat selaaammm, makannya kalau aku celitain ke Aominecchi, nanti Aominecchi kena kutukan ssu." Jelas Kise bohong.

"Benalan itu? Kalo begitu jangan dicelitain deh. Aku gak mau kena kutukan. Hiiii selam." Aomine dengan bodohnya percaya begitu saja. Tapi tidak dengan Midorima yang akalnya pinteran dikit itu dari Aomine.

Dia tau maksud _mimpi _seram itu adalah Akashi. Dengan segala pertimbangan demi keselamatan Aomine, pasti Kise enggak mau cerita. Dan sekarang Midorima hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat Akashi yang senyum-senyum sendiri itu.

Merah bertemu hijau, Midorima dapat melihat kalau Akashi tengah menyampaikan kalimat padanya, dengan cara membuka mulutnya yang tanpa suara. _'Ke-na-pa kau me-li-hat-ku se-per-ti i-tu, Shin-ta-lou?'_

Seketika itu juga, kacamata Midorima retak.

TRAAKK

"Wah! Midochin, kacamata nya letak." Sahut Murasakibara yang melihat kejadian ajaib itu.

"Bahaya tuh! Nanti matanya bisa beldalah. Sebaiknya bilang Kak Liko supaya dibeliin yang balu." Sahut Kagami ikut-ikutan.

Midorima panik. "S-sudahlah, nodayo. Ini bukan apa-apa. Kalian mandi duluan gih, aku mau dengel Oha-asa dulu, nodayo."

Tanpa semuanya sadari, Akashi tersenyum menyadari sesuatu. _'Telnyata pelkataan ku bisa buat kacamata pecah. Kelen!'_ pikirnya OOC.

**xxxxx**

Di ruang makan, bocah-bocah pelangi menatap horror Momoi dan Riko yang tersenyum bahagia, yang terlihat bagi mereka sangat menakutkan.

Kagami yang masih anak baru di pelangi, merasa heran dengan tingkah laku orang tua asuhnya, mencoba bertanya pada Kuroko. "Kuloko, meleka kok senyumnya selem gitu. Kenapa ya?"

"Tenang saja, Kagami-kun. Pasti ada sesuatu yang meleka lagi pikilkan. Olang dewasa emang susah dimengelti." Jelas Kuroko yang sebenarnya juga enggak tau masalahnya.

"Nah! Semuanya makan dengan lahap ya. Setelah ini kita punya kejutan untuk kalian." Sahut Momoi senang. Saking senangnya, dia tidak berhenti senyum walaupun lagi makan.

"Wuah! Kejutan! Kejutan apa Kak Momoicchi?" tanya Kise antusias.

"Ra-ha-sia. Makannya kalian makan dulu, nanti baru kita kasih tau. Iyakan, Riko?" jelas Momoi yang langsung dibalas Riko dengan anggukan mantap.

Setelah itu mereka makan dengan bahagia. Ada satu hal yang baru mereka ketahui, ternyata Kagami itu makannya lahap banget. Kira-kira dia sudah menghabiskan tiga nasi goring ukuran orang dewasa. Aomine yang melihatnya merasa kasihan pada Kagami. Enggak takut sakit perut apa? Apalagi itukan buatan dari dua manusia yang jago meracuni orang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai makan, mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah menunggu kejutan yang sudah dijanjikan. Yang paling antusias itu, Kise, Aomine sama Kagami. Kuroko, Midorima, Akashi yang diem-diem juga sebenarnya penasaran. Murasakibara? Dia juga penasaran kok, tapi lagi asik sama _snack_ nya sendiri.

Datanglah kedua pengasuh mereka. Senyuman masih terpampang di wajah mereka. "Pasti kalian penasaran ya, apa kejutannya?" tanya Riko.

"Aku penasalan sekali ssu!" sahut Kise girang.

"Biasa aja." Sahut Aomine dan Kagami barengan, yang langsung dilanjutkan dengan perebutan hak yang dapat menyebut kalimat tadi pertama kali.

"Sudah-sudah. Setelah perundingan panjang yang menentukan nasib kalian, akhirnya aku dan Momoi memutuskan kalian untuk masuk TK." Jelasnya.

Keadaan menjadi hening sesaat.

KRIK

KRIK

"Umm, TK itu apa ya?" tanya Kise tiba-tiba.

Gubrak!

Sebenarnya cukup wajar kalau mereka tidak tau TK atau Taman Kanak-kanak itu apa. Melihat kehidupan sebelumnya yang tidak terlalu baik.

"Ah, menurut Wikipedia itu TK atau lebih tepatnya Taman Kanak-kanak itu adalah jenjang pendidikan anak usia dini dalam bentuk pendidikan formal." Jelas Riko.

KRIK

KRIK

"Aku enggak ngelti." Sahut Kagami polos.

"Riko, kau jelasinnya terlalu belibet. Biar aku saja yang jelasin." Omel Momoi.

"Jadi di TK nanti kalian akan belajar untuk menulis ataupun membaca. Enggak cuma itu, disana nanti kalian akan dapat teman baru dan bermain bareng-bareng. Gimana menyenangkan bukan?" lanjutnya.

Momoi dan Riko dapat melihat sinar kagum ataupun bahagia terpancar dari mata bocah pelangi ini. Mereka sangat imut dan polos.

"Waaah keleenn banget ssu!"

"Oh aku ngelti sekalang. Jadi yang selama ini aku liat itu namanya TK." Sahut Kagami.

"Kamu udah pelnah ngeliat TK, nodayo?" tanya Midorima penasaran.

"He'eh. Waktu itu aku lagi mutel-mutelin jalan. Disitu aku ngeliat gedung banyak anak-anak kayak kita lagi main. Di situ juga ada olang dewasanya." Jelas Kagami.

"Pasti menyenangkan disana." Sahut Murasakibara.

Momoi dan Riko yang melihat percakapan kecil ini, sungguh bersyukur bisa mengasuh mereka bertujuh. Betapa bahagianya bisa melihat sinar cerah dari wajah mantan anak-anak jalanan ini.

"Karena menyenangkan, kami ingin kalian juga ikut senang-senang. Maukan kalian?" tanya Momoi yang berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi mereka.

Ketujuhnya mengangguk setuju.

"Kalian memang _anak-anak_ kami. Aku jadi ingin memeluk kalian." Sahut Riko tiba-tiba.

Tanpa terduga, mereka memeluk Riko dan Momoi, meresakan kehangatan yang mereka terima. Kehangatan yang selama ini mereka cari.

Setelah beberapa detik, pelukan pun terlepas. Riko menjauh mendekati lemari yang tidak jauh darinya, mengambil sesuatu. "Ta-da~ ini seragam baru kalian. Pakaian ini dipakai saat kalian belajar ya. Silahkan kalian coba."

"Selagamnya kelen." Sahut Aomine kagum.

Mereka bertujuh berganti pakaian dengan seragam TK barunya. Baik Riko maupun Momoi, langsung tersenyum lucu melihat keimutan mereka. Kaos berwarna biru dongker lengan panjang dengan gradiasi warna putih menghiasi kerah bajunya. Gambar bebek kuning tertara di dada kanan. Ditambah celana pendek warna putih dengan topi bertali warna kuning, menambah kesan imut pada diri mereka.

"Imuuuuut bangeeet kalian!" sahutt Momoi dan Riko.

"Kalau begini, Akashi jadi gak terlihat serem ya. Malahan imut banget." Sahut Momoi.

"Kau benar sekali, tapi aku tidak tega melihat Aomine yang warna kulitnya hampir menyatu dengan baju…Hahaha." Balas Riko.

"Wah, sepertinya baju Murasakibara kekecilan deh. Coba kau cari yang agak besar Momoi."

Saat kedua orang dewasa saling ngomong tidak jelas, para bocah pelangi lagi sibuk memperhatikan penampilan mereka.

"Kak Momoi enggak takut mati ya?" yang mulai pertama kali Kagami.

"Benal ssu! Dia ngomongin Akashicchi kayak engga teljadi apa-apa kemalin." Balas Kise yang ikut-ikutan.

Kuroko langsung menjitak kepala temannya itu, sebelum memberikan tanda untuk diam, sebelum menunjuk Akashi yang lagi main sama gunting. Seketika mereka terdiam.

"Oke! Mulai besok kalian akan pergi ke TK!" sahut Momoi.

"Yeay! Kita akan belajal belsama ssu!" sahut Kise yang paling girang dari tadi.

**xxxxx**

Keesokan harinya di TK yang bernama Cahaya Matahari, kegaduhan terjadi karena kedatangan murid baru.

"Wah, Teppei kami jadi merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Mereka pasti senang dapat teman baru." Balas Teppei, kepala sekolah dari TK ini ramah.

"Kalau begitu kami menitipkan mereka dulu ya!" sahut Riko pergi diikuti Momoi.

.

.

.

.

.

Keadaan kelas yang diberi nama Teiko ini, tujuh bocah tengah berdiri mencoba memulai perkenalan.

"Nah coba, perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing." Ucap Lisa, guru yang akan mengajar mereka mulai saat ini.

"Pelkenalkan namaku Kise Lyouta. Salam kenal semua!" sahut Kise girang tanpa rasa canggung sedikit pun.

"Namaku Kuloko Tetsuya. Salam kenal." Sahut Kuroko yang membuat kaget seiisi kelas.

'_sejak kapan dia disitu?'_ batin sang guru.

"N-namaku, Ka-Kagami Taiga." Ucap Kagami ragu.

"A-Aomine Daiki. Salam kenal." Entah _nervous _atau ketularan gagapnya Kagami, Aomine ikut-ikutan gagap.

"Mulasakibala Atsushi. Aku suka sekali _snack_." Ucap Murasakibara tidak nyambung.

"Namaku Akashi Seijuuro." Ucap Akashi singkat.

Hari pertama mereka lewati dengan hal yang menyenangkan. Kise langsung mendapat banyak teman. Kuroko terkadang membuat gaduh karena kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba. Akashi, sok cool walaupun kadang menerima ajakan ngobrol dari yang lain. Murasakibara, menemukan teman baru pecinta _snack_ juga. Kagami yang malu-malu tapi akhirnya akrab juga. Midorima diam, selalu saja yang lain yang mulai pembicaraan. Sedangkan Aomine suka nimbrung dimana-mana.

Dan sejak saat itu, kehidupan TK mereka dimulai.

**Chapter tiga selesai~**

* * *

**Balasan Riview**

**Aoki : Terima kasih sudah Riview :) Pair tetap ya? Leavi enggak berencana untuk pair tetap. Mungkin ada hint aja kalau Leavi lagi mau..hehe Ini dia chapter tiganya.**

**VilettaOnyxLV : Friendship ya? Setuju deh sama kamu..haha Terima kasih, ini chapter tiganya. :)**

**Lawliet Vert : Oke deh, siip! Terima kasih sudah meriview :D**

**Widi orihara : Yap dia ditemuin Riko. Pasti nanti ada masa lalu dari semuanya. Ditunggu aja ya. Thanks :)**

**Pertama Leavi mau ngucapin maaf telat update. Benar parah ya? Hehe**

**Terima flame kok, tenang aja.**

**Terus thanks yang udah follow, fav, riview dan silent rider yang udah baca **

**Berasa gak si, kalo disini Leavi kayak buat Akashi tuh nyeremin gitu. Maaf buat fans nya (_ _)**

**Kalau gak lucu dan malah garing, maaf.. Leavi sedang tidak punya banyak humor..**

**Udahlah dari pada banyak bacot**

**Akhir kata, Riview, please?**


	4. Chapter 4

Pagi hari di panti asuhan Rainbow, para bocah warna-warni sedang sibuk melakukan aktivitas barunya. Sudah seminggu merasakan yang namanya bersekolah di taman kanak-kanak, tetap saja mereka belum terbiasa untuk bangun pagi.

"Wah! Tempat pensil ku kok ilang ssu?" Keributan awal dimulai dari Kise yang sibuk mondar mandir mencari tempat pensilnya.

"Umm, ada yang liat snack ku nggak?" dan barusan itu Murasakibara yang terdiam melihat isi kulkas yang kosong.

"Kemalin malam, kamu balu aja ngabisin snacknya Mulasakibala-kun." Jawab Kuroko datar.

Wajah Murasakibara berubah sedih. _'Aku minta sama Kak Liko aja deh nanti.'_

"Kuloko! Semalem kamu tau nggak aku nalo buku tulis dimana?" tanya Kagami, karena semalem mereka habis belajar bersama. Yaa, kali aja Kuroko tau gitu.

"Aku enggak tau Kagami-kun. Seingat ku kemalin kamu udah masukin bukunya ke dalam tas kok."

Kagami langsung menghampiri tasnya yang tergeletak dan melihat isinya. Ta-da~ buku yang dicari ternyata ada di dalam tas. Kagami langsung tersenyum kagum pada Kuroko. "Wahhh! Kamu hebat Kuloko! Bisa tau bukunya ada di dalam tas."

'_Kamu aja yang pikun Kagami-kun.'_ Batin Kuroko pasrah.

Dan yang paling berisik adalah Aomine.

"Gyaahh! Kenapa semua balang-balang ku yang ada di tas ilang?" teriaknya frustasi. "Tetsu! Kamu pasti yang nyembunyiin semuanya pake kekuatanmu ya?" tuduhnya.

_Hah?!_

"Aku enggak mengelti maksud Aomine-kun." Jawab Kuroko polos.

"Kamu enggak usah bohong Tetsu. Kamu kan suka menghilang tiba-tiba tuh, pasti balang ku yang menghilang tiba-tiba ini juga gala-gala kamu." Jelas Aomine.

'_Terus apa hubungannya?'_

Kuroko _sweatdrop_. Sebenarnya Kuroko tidak terlalu mengerti maskud Aomine. Tapi ya sudahlah. "Aku enggak ngambil balang-balang mu Aomine-kun."

Sedangkan Kise yang mengerti maksud Aomine, ikut-ikutan berpikir kalau Kuroko yang menyembunyikan tempat pensilnya. _'Masa Kulokocchi yang menghilangkannya ssu?'_

Aomine langsung memandang Kagami menyelidik. Kagami yang sadar, langsung memandang Aomine balik. "Apa liat-liat? Aku enggak ngambil balang kamu. Sumpah" ucap Kagami sembari membentuk huruf V dengan jarinya.

Aomine menghampiri Kise yang lagi sibuk mencari tempat pensilnya. "Kise, kamu yang ngambil balang ku ya?"

"Apaan si Aominecchi. Tempat pensil ku aja ilang, ngapain aku ngilangin punyamu juga ssu!" balas Kise kesal.

Terus siapa yang ngambil dong?

Aomine memandang Murasakibara. Dia pasti tidak melakukan hal itu. Setau Aomine, dipikiran Murasakibara itu hanya makanan.

Selanjutnya Midorima. Midorima orangnya enggak iseng, jadi bukan dia. Tapi kok mukanya aneh gitu ya?

Akashi? Cukup! Aomine tidak mau menuduh Akashi. Terakhir yang Aomine tau, gara-gara Midorima menuduh mimpi buruk Kise adalah Akashi, kacamatanya retak tiba-tiba. Memikirkan yang terjadi nanti saja sudah membuat dirinya merinding.

"Telus, balang-balang ku dimana dong?" gumam Aomine.

Kini giliran Akashi yang beraksi. "Bukannya kemalin kamu sendili yang ngelempalin balang-balang mu Daiki? Kemalin kan kamu ngambek."

Perkataan Akashi langsung membuat ingatan yang sempat hilang sesaat dari bocah pelangi itu, muncul kembali.

"Ah aku balu ingat. Kemalin kan Minechin malah-malah nggak jelas ya?" ucap Murasakibara.

"Iya iya! Aku ingat ssu! Gala-gala kemalin Kak Momoi salah bawain bekal buat Aominecchi itu kan?" sahut Kise girang.

"Oh yang kemalin Aomine-kun nangis terus diliatin teman-teman sekelas ya?" ucap Kuroko datar.

"Oh yang itu! Pas pulang kemalin Aomine malah-malah ke Kak Momoi, telus ngebelantakin isi tasnya. Iyakan Akashi?" jelas Kagami.

Akashi mengangguk bangga. "Kalian telnyata pintal."

Aomine terdiam. Butuh beberapa detik agar ingatan Aomine bisa mengingat kejadian kemarin siang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah! Yang itu? Aku enggak nangis kok! Benelan deh. I-itu aku ke-kemasukan debu. Iya! kemasukan debu." ucap Aomine. Mukanya tanpa sadar memerah menahan malu.

Temannya-temannya yang sadar tidak membiarkan kesempatan emas ini untuk mem-_bully _Aomine. Kan biasanya Aomine tuh yang suka nge-_bully_.

"Muka Aominecchi melah ssu! Hahaha.." sahut Kise.

"Kamu udah kayak pelempuan aja, Aomine-kun." Ucap Kuroko ikut-ikutan.

Tapi ada satu orang yang tidak ikut dalam pembicaraan itu. Midorima tengah duduk di pojok ruangan, memandang teman-temannya. "Meleka tellihat senang sekali, nodayo." Ucap Midorima sembari membetulkan kacamatanya.

Entah kenapa melihat kesenangan temannya itu ada sedikit rasa kesal di dalam hatinya. "Apa meleka engga ingat kalau aku ulang tahun?" gumamnya. "Bahkan sekalang ini udah lewat bebelapa hali dali waktu sehalusnya, nodayo."

* * *

**Together**

**All character Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning**

**OOC, Chibi!GoM, Chibi!Kagami, typo dan lain sebagainya**

* * *

**Chapter 4 -Midorima ulang tahun? Masa kami lupa?-**

Setelah semuanya beres dan memakai pakaian lengkap, mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk sarapan pagi sebelum pergi ke TK. Kise sudah menemukan tempat pensilnya, yang ternyata ada di dalam tas Midorima entah bagaimana caranya. Aominepun sudah menemukan barang-barangnya yang disimpan oleh Momoi.

"Maafkan aku ya Dai-chan! Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja kemarin itu." Ucap Momoi tiba-tiba, masih merasa bersalah.

Beberapa bocah pelangi menutup melutnya dengan tangan mereka menahan tawa, kecuali Akashi, Murasakibara dan Midorima. Bahkan Kuroko yang terkenal datar itu juga ikut-ikutan menahan tawa. Aomine langsung memandang tajam teman-temannya itu. _'Awas kalian!'_

"E-enggak apa-apa. A-aku udah nggak malah lagi kok." Jawab Aomine malu.

"Benarkah? wah! Sebagai gantinya aku akan memasak ayam teriyaki untuk makan malam kita." Sahut Momoi senang. Aomine yang mendengar itu tanpa sadar tersenyum senang.

"Hah, habisnya kenapa kau bisa sampai salah memasukan bekal untuk Imayoshi dan Aomine si?" tanya Riko penasaran.

"Te-he~ Aku mengantuk si." Jawab Momoi polos.

GUBRAK!

Gara-gara kemarin Momoi salah memasukan bekal untuk Aomine, dia jadi harus memakan makanan yang tidak dia sukai. Makanan yang seharusnya untuk Imayoshi itu di penuhi dengan sayur mayur dan beberapa makanan yang pahit. Kalau dia tidak dinasihati oleh sang guru untuk tidak membuang-buang makanan, pasti Aomine tidak akan memakannya.

Jadi, dengan terpaksa dia memakannya. Dan tanpa dia sadari air matanya mengalir menahan rasa sayur mayur yang pahit. Karena itu, teman-temannya jadi menganggap Aomine menangis.

"Baiklah, ayo cepat. Kalian harus berangkat." Ucap Riko.

Dalam acara makannya, Midorima masih memikirkan ulang tahunnya. Bahkan Riko dan Momoi tidak ingat ulang tahunnya. Hah, menyedihkan sekali.

Akashi yang melihat gerak-gerik Midorima tersenyum tipis. _'Sepeltinya lencana ku belhasil. Fufufu..'_

**xxxxx**

Di TK Midorima terlihat lesu. Bahkan dia lupa membawa _lucky item_-nya.

"Midolimacchi, kok mukanya sedih gitu." Tanya Kise menghampiri Midorima yang tengah duduk sendirian.

"E-engga apa-apa nodayo." Jawab Midorima. Kise tersenyum lucu.

"Pasti ada yang kamu sembunyiin ya?" tanya Kise lagi.

Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya. Apa sebaikanya dia tanya ke Kise saja ya? Tapi nanti dikira ke ge-eran lagi. Tapi Midorima penasaran kenapa temannya tidak ingat? Kalau Kagami si, Midorima maklumi. Diakan anak baru.

"Umm, Kise?" Tanya Midorima ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa Midolimacchi?"

_Tanya nggak ya?_

"T-tanggal 7 Juli itu, h-hari apa, nodayo?"

_Gotcha! _Kise tertawa dalam hati, berpura-pura tidak tau.

"Hmm, itu kan hali Senin ssu!" sahut Kise senang.

JLEB

Hati Midorima terasa ditusuk pedang. Jawaban Kise tidak salah, malahan sangat tepat. _'Jadi benelan lupa ya?'_

"I-iya kau benal." Jawab Midorima pelan.

Keadaan menjadi hening sesaat.

"Memangnya kenapa Midolima-kun, kamu nanyain tanggal itu?" ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba.

Dan di detik berikutnya, Kise memeluk Midorima, kaget karena kemunculan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Wuaaahh! Kulokocchi jahat ssu! Kalau aku mati gimana? Nanti di panti asuhan kan jadi sepi." Gerutu Kise sembari melepaskan pelukannya.

Kuroko membungkukan badannya. "Maaf Kise-kun. Tapi dali tadi aku ada disini sebelum kamu dateng."

Kacamata Midorima melorot. Kuroko sudah ada disitu sebelum Kise dateng? Tidak mungkin! Masa Midorima tidak sadar? Padahal dia sudah memakai kacamata. Abaikan yang barusan.

"K-kamu udah ada disini sebelum Kise dateng, nodayo?" tanya Midorima horror.

Kuroko mengangguk mantap.

Sepertinya Midorima harus menambah lensa kacamatanya.

"Jadi, kenapa dengan tanggal 7 Juli itu Midolima-kun?" tanya Kuroko masih penasaran.

"Aku cuma nanya aja. Soalnya aku lupa itu hali apa nodayo."

"Oh, kilain aku ada sesuatu." ucap Kuroko memancing.

Midorima tersentak mendengar kata 'sesuatu' dari mulut Kuroko. _'Apa mungkin dia ingat?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selagi Midorima sibuk dengan ke galauaannya. Di halaman TK, Akashi, Murasakibara, Aomine dan Kagami sedang berkumpul menjalankan rencananya. Kuroko dan Kise memang sengaja disuruh Akashi untuk menemani Midorima.

"Jadi lencana kita belhasil ya, Akachin?" tanya Murasakibara.

Akashi mengangguk. "Sepelti yang aku duga, Midolima enggak akan tahan dengan sikap tidak peduli kita. Dia pasti bingung kenapa kita enggak ingat sama ulang tahunnya."

"Ah ya? Memang ulang tahunnya kapan ya?" tanya Kagami polos.

Aomine menjitak pala Kagami. "Kan udah aku bilang tanggal 7 Juli tau!" dengus Aomine kesal.

Kagami kembali menjitak pala Aomine. "Kan aku lupa, nggak usah jitak juga dong."

Akashi langsung mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, tatapan maut. "Daiki? Taiga? Masih mau lanjut?"

Aomine dan Kagami menggeleng dengan cepat merasakan aura hitam yang hampir menyentuhnya.

"Jadi pas pulang nanti kita ninggalin Midolima nih?" tanya Aomine meyakinkan.

"Iya. Kak Liko dan Kak Momoi juga udah nyiapin kue di lumah. Nanti kita bikin kejutan pas Midolima balu pulang. Kalian ngelti?" Jelas Akashi.

Ketiganya mengangguk mengerti. Dimulailah rencananya.

**xxxxx**

Sesuai rencana yang tadi, Midorima ditinggal teman-temannya pulang. Karena mereka tidak ingin dianggap anak manja, sejak beberapa hari lalu Riko dan Momoi tidak pernah mengantar mereka atau menjemputnya. Jadilah Midorima pulang sendirian.

"Meleka tega sekali meninggalkan ku, nodayo." Gumamnya pelan, menyusuri jalan pulang. "Apa aku juga udah nggak dianggap teman meleka ya?"

Midorima bukan orang yang blak-blakan seperti Kise. Atau orang yang jujur seperti Kuroko. Karena itu, dia jadi bingung sendiri untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Sebenarnya dia tidak peduli teman-temannya ingat dia ulang tahun atau tidak. Tapi melihat kenyataan teman-temannya tidak ada yang ingat, bahkan Riko dan Momoi, membuat perasaannya aneh.

"Aku nggak boleh sedih kalna hal ini. Lagipula kan ulang tahun itu nggak penting." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Kedua tangannya menggepal erat tali tasnya, berjalan menuju rumah.

**xxxxx**

Di lain tempat.

Setelah bocah pelangi pulang ke panti, kecuali Midorima, mereka dengan semangat membantu Riko dan Momoi menghias ruangan.

"Kak Momoi, balonnya udah aku tiup semua nih." Ucap Kuroko memberikan beberapa balon untuk ditempel di dinding.

"Bagus-bagus. Sini biar aku tempel di dinding." Sahut Momoi menerima balonnya.

"Kuenya keliatan enak. Aku boleh memakannya Kak Liko?" tanya Murasakibara polos.

"Tentu enak, karena ini spesial. Kamu boleh memakannya kok, tapi nanti kalau kita sudah merayakan ulang tahun Midorima ya?" jelas Riko. Murasakibara mengangguk mengerti.

Akashi yang biasanya tidak mau peduli, kini ikutan membantu Kuroko memotong kertas warna warni menjadi kecil untuk di masukan ke dalam bola yang sudah dimodifikasi. Nantinya bola tersebut akan terbuka kalau di tarik dan membuat kertas warna warni itu berjatuhan.

"Kagami? Kamu sudah membungkus kado-kadonya?" tanya Riko.

"Sudah, tapi kayaknya nggak telalu bagus." Gumam Kagami. Riko mengelus surai merah gelap Kagami. "Tidak apa-apa. Itu cukup."

"Wuah, Kak Momoi! Aominecchi gangguin aku mulu ssu!" sahut Kise kesal. Dia lagi merapikan ruang tengah agar terlihat lebih bagus.

"Dai-chan! Jangan mengganggu Kise-kun, kamu juga ikutan bantu dong." Sahut Momoi yang lagi masang bola kertas di dinding atas pintu.

Baru beberapa detik mereka selesai menghias. Pintu depan terbuka dengan munculnya bocah ijo, Midorima. "Aku pulang."

Murasakibara yang bertugas memperhatikan sekitar, berlari kecil menghampiri teman-temannya. "Midochin pulang." Bisiknya.

Riko dan Momoi yang mengerti langsung menyuruh semuanya untuk bersembunyi, bersiap memberikan kejutan. Momoi bersembunyi di balik pintu untuk menarik tali dari bola yang sudah berisi kertas itu.

"Kalau nanti Kak Momoi sudah menarik bolanya, kalian muncul terus langsung kasih kejutan ya?" jelas Riko dan diikuti anggukan para bocah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kok sepi?" gumam Midorima bingung. Kayaknya tadi yang lainnya udah pulang duluan. Terus Momoi dan Riko dimana?

Midorima melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tengah. Alisnya terangkat bingung melihat pintu yang selalu terbuka itu, kini tertutup.

KRIEETT

Ketika Midorima melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Momoi langsung menarik tali, dan terbukalah bola itu menjadi dua bagian. Kertas warna warni yang sudah dipotong kecil berjatuhan layaknya hujan menimpa Midorima. Tapi ini beda. Hujan yang ini terlihat lebih indah di mata Midorima.

"Kejutan!" teriak semuanya.

Midorima terdiam kaget. Sejak kapan teman-temannya ada disini? Dan seterusnya, kejadian yang terjadi ini layaknya film yang diputar _slow motion_.

"Selamat ulang tahun Midolimacchi!" seru Kise memeluk Midorima.

"Selamat beltambah umul, Midolima-kun." Ucap Kuroko menghampiri Midorima.

"Selamat beltambah tua." Seru Aomine asal.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Midolima." Ucap Kagami.

"Midochin, jadi tua." Ucap Murasakibara ikut-ikutan Aomine.

Akashi maju menghampiri Midorima. "Semoga kejutan ini nggak mengecewakan kamu, selamat ulang tahun, Shintalou." Ucap Akashi.

Dan bodohnya Midorima masih terdiam membisu. Ini mimpi kan? Teman-temannya merayakan ulang tahunnya? Tapi bukannya mereka melupakannya?

Akashi yang mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Midorima, menepuk pundak temannya itu lembut. "Kami melayakan ulang tahun mu, Shintalou. Kami tidak melupakannya."

Perkataan Akashi sukses membuat perasaan Midorima senang. Sangat senang malah, sekaligus malu.

'_Jadi selama ini aku belbuluk sangka sama meleka?'_ batin Midorima.

Riko dan Momoi yang melihat percakapan anak asuhnya tersenyum lucu. Mereka berdua membawa kue yang tidak terlalu besar. Di atas kue itu terdapat enam lilin, sebagai pertanda umur Midorima.

"Nah, Midorima ayo kita tiup lilinnya." Ucap Riko.

"Sebelum meniupnya, cobalah minta permohonan di dalam hati." Tambah Momoi.

Midorima yang masih memproses kejadian ini, jadi sedikit kaku. Dia sangat bahagia sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Tiup lilinnya! Tiup lilinnya! Tiup lilinnya sekarang juga! Sekarang~ Juga~ Sekarang~ Juga~" para bocah pelangi menyanyi diikuti Momoi dan Riko.

"Ayo Midolimacchi tiup lilinnya." Sahut Kise tidak sabar.

"Aku sudah lapal." Gumam Murasakibara.

Midorima menundukan palanya. _'Buat pelmohonan ya? Kalau gitu, aku mohon agal aku bisa belsama meleka selamanya. Bisa telus belsahabat dan belmain belsama Kak Momoi dan Kak Liko.' _Pintanya.

Dan lilinnya yang menyala itu padam setelah ditiup Midorima. Tepuk tangan meriahpun mewarnai ruangan ini.

"Sekarang pemberian hadiah!" sahut Momoi senang.

Para bocah pelangi langsung mengambil hadiah mereka yang sudah dibungkus oleh Kagami. Sedangkan Midorima masih berdiri sembari menunduk, diam seribu bahasa.

"Midolimacchi! Ini hadiah dali ku ssu! Aku halap kamu suka." Seru Kise.

Midorima tidak membalas. "…" Kalau dipikir-pikir, Midorima belum bicara sama sekali dari tadi.

"Midolimacchi?"

"K-kenapa kalian melakukan ini?" gumam Midorima masih bisa didengar. Dia menunduk tidak berani memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Eh? Ini kalna kami sayang sama Midolimacchi." Ucap Kise.

"Bukannya kalian nggak inget ulang tahunku?"

Akashi tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat dari Midorima.

"Kami inget kok ssu!" seru Kise.

"T-tapi, dali kemalin kalian…." Ucap Midorima terputus.

"Kami mengingatnya Shintalou. Kami memang sengaja ingin ngeljain kamu, dengan pula-pula lupa hali ulang tahun kamu." Jelas Akashi.

"Akashi-kun benal, Midolima-kun. Kami cuma ingin tau leaksi dali kamu, kalau kami lupa. Telnyata Midolima-kun itu sensitive ya?" ucap Kuroko jujur.

Aliran air mengalir begitu saja dari bolamata Midorima. Kini dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan apa yang teman-temannya katakan nanti.

"Midochin kamu nangis?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Wah iya! Midolima kamu nangis? Hahaha…" ucap Aomine senang.

"Midolima-kun, kamu jadi OOC gitu." Ucap Kuroko datar.

"Aku nggak nyangka Midolima bakal OOC." Sahut Kagami.

"Shintalou, _mode_ OOC." Ucap Akashi ikut-ikutan.

Midorima langsung mengusap air matanya itu. "A-aku nggak nangis, nodayo. A-aku cuma…aku cuma b-bahagia."

Mereka semua tersenyum melihat tingkah Midorima. Kise yang memulainya pertama kali memeluk Midorima, sebelum diikuti semuanya.

"Kita nggak bakal lupa satu sama lain ssu!" seru Kise.

"Itu benal Kise-kun." Balas Kuroko.

'_T-terima kasih…'_ batin Midorima senang.

Perayaan ulang tahun Midorima yang sudah terlewat beberapa hari itu, berlangsung meriah. Murasakibara yang dari tadi tidak sabar ingin makan kue, langsung melahapnya setelah pemberian hadiah. Aomine dan Kagami kembali bertengkar karena hal sepele. Akashi dan Kuroko duduk manis menikamati suasana ulang tahun Midorima. Kise ikut membantu Midorima membuka kado. Sedangkan Riko dan Momoi tersenyum bahagia melihat anak asuhnya bahagia.

Dan tanpa sadar mereka bersenang-senang hingga malam hari.

**Chapter empat selesai~**

* * *

**Balasan Riview**

**AoKagaKuroLover : Salam kenal juga, Ao :D (bingung mo manggil apa) Hmm sampe berapa ya? Leavi belum tau tuh..hehe. Kepikiran juga si mo bikin sampe mereka dewasa, tapi liat nanti deh.. Makasih review nya :)**

**Lawliet Vert : Aaahh, aku juga gak bosen baca riview kamu :D Kurang banyak ya? Ini sudah Leavi banyakin kok..hehe.. mereka memang manis dan terima kasih riviewnya :D**

**Eqa Skylight : Mereka memang imut..hehe.. ini sudah lanjut dan terima kasih riviewnya :)**

**KuroAmalia : Terima kasih riviewnya :)**

**Aoki : Leavi usahain deh…hehe,, kamu jeli benget! Leavi baru sadar kalau midorima enggak ada diperkenalan.. Terima kasih atas koreksi dan riviewnya :)**

**Letty-Chan19 : Rencananya nanti Leavi mo buat cerita kenapa Akashi jadi psycho :3 Ini sudah Leavi panjangin.. Oke, Leavi usahain deh.. Arigatou riviewnya :)**

**KUROUJI : Wah, Leavi gak sadar. Terima kasih koreksi dan riviewnya :)**

**Yuukio : Ini sudah dilanjut, terima kasih riviewnya :)**

**SNaizuki : Sama-sama gelap itu maksudnya XD Hehe, iya terima kasih riviewnya :)**

**Dan terima kasih yang udah follow, fav, riview dan silent rider yang udah baca, maaf kalau chapter ini kepanjangan atau garing atau lain sebagainya.**

**Chap ini special buat ulang tahun Midorima yang udah kelewat beberapa hari, gegara Leavi lupa..hehe**

**Ada yang merasa banyak OOC disini? Maaf ya, karena mereka masih kecil jadi Leavi pikir wajar kalau Midorima dan Aomine nangis..haha**

**Dan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan!**

**Akhir kata, riview?**


	5. Chapter 5

Sore hari di panti asuhan Rainbow.

"Riko! Aku titip anak-anak ya. Jaga mereka baik-baik. Malam ini aku ada urusan, jadi tidak bisa menemanimu menjaga mereka." Teriak Momoi.

Momoi sudah siap-siap di depan pintu sembari memasang high heelsnya. Pakaiannya rapi, rambutnya pun dikuncir atas.

"TUNGGU MOMOI!" Riko langsung berlari menghampiri Momoi dengan kecepatan penuh. "Mau kemana kau, hah?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Itu? Aku…mmm…mau ke-kencan dengan Imayoshi. Hehe…" ucapnya polos.

BLETAAKK!

Tiba-tiba saja Riko memukul Momoi dengan kipas besarnya yang entah dari mana.

"Heehhh? Kenapa aku dipukul?" Momoi mengembungkan pipinya. "Ah! Aku tau, kau pasti cemburu padaku kan Riko, karena malam minggu seperti ini aku kencan sedangkan kau tidak?" Ledeknya.

"Bukan begitu, bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak bilang hari ini mau kencan?" Maki Riko kesal.

"Lah? Kok aku harus bilang sama kamu si?" Momoi melipat kedua tangannya bingung.

BLETAAKK!

"Ahhhh sakit Riko. Kenapa aku dipukul lagi si?" Momoi mengelus palanya yang habis _dicium_ sama kipas besarnya Riko.

"Biarin aja, supaya kamu cepet sadar! Yaiya dong harus bilang. Kalau kita berdua kencan, terus siapa yang akan jagain mereka?" tanya Riko.

Momoi berpikir sebentar. _'Berdua? Kencan? Aku dan Riko?'_ Tiba-tiba saja Momoi mundur menjauhi Riko hingga membentur pintu. Sepertinya dia sudah salah mengerti maksud Riko.

"Eh, kenapa mundur gitu?" tanya Riko bingung.

"Ri-Riko, kamu waraskan? Kamu tidak sakit kan?" Riko menganggukan palanya. "Lalu, kenapa kau mengajak ku kencan? Aku kan sudah punya Imayoshi. Lagipula, kalau kamu sampai merasa kesepian gitu, nggak usah minta kencan diam-diam gitu ke aku." Teriak Momoi histeris.

"SIAPA YANG KESEPIAANNN, NJIIIR?!" Maki Riko kesal. "Siapa juga yang mau kencan sama cewek kayak kamu! Jangan kepedean deh! Aku marah karena malam ini aku juga ada acara sama Hyuuga." Jelas Riko emosi.

"Eh?" Momoi kicep. "Riko kencan sama Hyuuga?"

"I-iya, kenapa emangnya? Gezz, kalau tau begini seharusnya aku ganti hari aja kencannya." Rutuknya.

"Loh, kok gitu?" tanya Momoi polos.

BLETAAKKK!

"Kamu bodoh atau gimana si?! Kalau kita berdua sama-sama kencan dengan KEKASIH kita..." Riko sengaja menekankan kata kekasih agar Momoi tidak salah paham lagi. "…Siapa yang bakal ngejagain anak-anak asuh kita pada malam hari?"

3 detik

5 detik

8 detik

"EEEEEEHHHH? Kenapa kamu enggak ngasih tau aku?" Momoi berteriak histeris (lagi).

Riko dengan berat hati menghela napasnya. Dia tidak menyangka, untuk kencan dengan kekasihnya begitu berat cobaannya. Padahal mereka berdua baru saja baikan.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu batalin aja kencannya sama Hyuuga, Riko?" tanya Momoi tanpa rasa bersalah.

Riko langsung memegang pundak Momoi dengan kedua tangannya, sebelum menggoncang-goncang kan tubuh gadis pink itu kencang. "Apa?! Batalin kencan? Kamu kira semudah itu hah?! Seharusnya tuh kamu yang batalin kencannya sama si kacamata itu. Kan jarang-jarang Hyuuga ngajak aku kencan."

'_Riko lupa ya? Kan Hyuuga juga berkacamata.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat lain.

Baik Hyuuga dan Imayoshi, mereka berdua tiba-tiba saja bersin bersamaan di waktu yang bersamaan pula.

"Huachinn! Entah kenapa tubuhku menggigil. / Apa aku terkena flu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kembali ke panti asuhan.

"Hah, aku tidak punya ide lain lagi. Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja kalau kita tinggal ya?" gumam Riko.

"Mau gimana lagi. Kita berdua sama-sama tidak bisa membatalkan kencan kita. Tapi aku takut terjadi apa-apa sama mereka." Sahut Momoi sedih.

Dan keduanya pun menghela napas.

Tanpa mereka sadari, bocah-bocah pelangi, sedari tadi bersembunyi memperhatikan mereka.

"Eh, Kak Liko dan Kak Momoi mau pelgi ssu." Bisik Kise.

"Tapi…(Kraus)…gala-gala kita…(Kraus)…meleka bingung mau pelgi apa enggak." Sahut Murasakibara yang lagi makan snacknya.

"Kita nggak boleh buat meleka khawatil. Kita kan udah gede, ditinggal sama olang dewasa nggak apa-apa dong." Tambah Aomine.

"Tumben kamu pintel, Daiki." Akashi memuji Aomine. Tapi Aomine tidak bangga sama sekali dipuji Akashi. "Benel kata Daiki, kita nggak boleh buat Liko dan Momoi khawatil. Ada saatnya meleka beldua halus senang-senang dan nikmati masa muda meleka."

Mereka semua mengangguk setuju. Lagipula mereka bertujuh ingin merasakan tinggal sendiri di rumah. Merekapun keluar dari persembunyian dan berbicara pada Riko dan Momoi.

"Eh, kenapa kalian semua ada disini?" tanya Momoi kaget.

"Umm, Kak Liko sama Kak Momoi kalau mau pelgi kencan, pelgi aja ssu. Kami enggak apa-apa kok ditinggal." Sahut Kise.

Riko dan Momoi bersemu merah mendengar perkataan Kise. "Eh, kalian nggak apa-apa emang?"

"Kami sudah besal, jadi kami nggak apa-apa. Lagipula kami tidak sendili. Kami beltujuh. Jadi aman." Yakin Akashi.

Awalnya Riko dan Momoi ragu. Tapi melihat keyakinan di mata mereka, keduanya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka sebentar.

"Baiklah, kalian hati-hatilah. Kami tidak akan pergi lama kok." Sahut keduanya sebelum meninggalkan panti tersebut.

Dan bocah-bocah pelangi pun mulai merasakan pengalaman barunya.

* * *

**Together**

**All character Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning**

**OOC, Chibi!GoM, Chibi!Kagami, typo dan lain sebagainya**

* * *

**Chapter 5 -Sendirian? Mati lampu?-**

Sudah tiga jam sejak keberangkatan Riko dan Momoi pergi kencan. Dan selama itu juga keadaan di panti masih normal dan aman terkendali. Untung saja Riko dan Momoi sudah menyiapkan snack di kulkas dan makanan di dapur, jadi para bocah kelaparan ini tidak akan mengamuk dengan mengacak-ngacak panti.

"Udah jam sembilan malam ssu. Kok Kak Liko dan Momoi belum pulang ya?" tanya Kise.

"Ketika dewasa nanti, Kise-kun pasti akan mengelti kok." Sahut Kuroko datar.

"Aku jadi nggak sabal pengen cepet dewasa ssu! Kayaknya asik banget." Tiba-tiba saja ada sinar menyilaukan di sekililing Kise yang membuat Kagami dan Aomine menutup matanya.

'_Gila!_ _Silau banget!'_

"Kalau aku pengennya kecil telus, supaya bisa makan snack sepuasnya." Ucap Murasakibara yang lagi-lagi ngemilin snacknya.

"Dalipada ngomongin hal yang nggak pasti. Lebih baik kita jalanin yang ada aja, nodayo. Kita syukuli yang udah dibelikan Tuhan sama kita." Sahut Midorima.

Semua anak pelangi, kecuali Akashi, menatap Midorima dengan kagum. _'Ini dia yang dinamakan dewasa! Telnyata Midolima / cchi / kun / chin sudah dewasa!'_

Akashi hanya menatap teman-temannya datar. '_Meleka tellalu polos. Atau aku yang tellalu kedewasaan?'_

"Bosen nih, enaknya ngapain ya?" ucap Kagami tiba-tiba.

"Main lumah-lumahan aja ssu!"

"Kagachin mau snack?"

"Belantem yoo!" dan itu Aomine yang berbicara.

"Dengelin Oha-Asa, nodayo."

"Bagaimana kalau kita nonton tv saja?" Dari semua jawaban, punya Kuroko lah yang paling wajar dan aman.

"Ide bagus, Tetsu." Akashi mengelus kepala temannya bangga.

Seketika itu juga bocah pelangi kembali membatu menatap pemandangan yang ada di hadapan mereka itu. Sejak kapan Akashi bisa sebaik itu?! Dan kenapa Kuroko bisa setenang itu dielus kepalanya? Pasti titan-titan yang sering mereka tonton di tv itu sudah habis dibantai!

'_Kulokocchi, menghindallah!' _Kise mengulurkan tangannya dramatis seperti sinetron yang sering tayang di tv itu.

'_Kuroko! Besok pokoknya kamu halus kelamas!' _Kagami menjambak surai merah gelapnya frustasi.

'_Tetsu, jampe-jampe apa yang kamu gunakan? Kok Akashi bisa baik gitu?' _Aomine mengira-ngira mantra apa yang digunakan Kuroko.

"Lyouta, Taiga, Daiki? Walaupun aku nggak bisa baca pikillan, tapi aku tau loh apa yang kalian pikilkan." Akashi tersenyum menatap mereka bertiga.

KRETEEKK

HUSSSSHHH

Hembusan angin dingin tiba-tiba menerpa tubuh mereka. Padahal pintu dan jendela sudah mereka kunci. Darimana datangnya angin ini?!

"Akashi-kun, kalau kamu telusin nanti meleka bisa masuk angin loh. Sebaiknya kita nyalian tv. Setau ku malam ini di stasiun tv ***** banyak film bagus."

Akashi mengangguk mengerti. Diapun menghentikan senyumannya dan seketika itu juga angin dingin pun berhenti. Dengan santai dia menyalakan tv dan mencari channel yang disebutin Kuroko, tanpa mempedulikan tiga bocah yang tergeletak begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka bertujuh berkumpul di ruang tengah, duduk santai dengan beberapa snack yang tergeletak begitu saja (sebagian besar dimakan Mukkun) menikamati tayangan yang sedang mereka tonton.

"Ini film apaan?" tanya Aomine.

"Aku tidak tau, Aomine-kun. Sepeltinya kita ketinggalan awal celitanya." Balas Kuroko.

Awalnya mereka tenang-tenang saja. Tapi semakin lama film ini semakin aneh. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, film ini tidak ada lucu-lucunya. Yang ada bikin suasana tiba-tiba merinding. Bercerita tentang keluarga yang baru saja pindah rumah, yang ternyata rumah itu angker. Dulunya sering terjadi pembunuhan di rumah tersebut.

Tapi karena para bocah pelangi itu tidak menonton dari awal, makannya mereka tidak sadar kalau film yang mereka tonton itu film horror.

"Ku-Kulokocchi, kok lumah itu selem ya? Kenapa lampunya le-ledup gitu?" tanya Kise ragu-ragu. Dia masih belum sadar kalau itu film horror.

"Tentu saja kalna meleka belum bayal listlik, Kise." Sahut Aomine tiba-tiba kesal karena suasana yang tiba-tiba berubah hening.

"Bukan Aomine-kun. Tapi kalna lampu itu sedang dimainkan oleh sesuatu." jawab Kuroko.

Heniiiiiinnnnngggg.

"S-s-sesuatu apa Kuloko? K-kalau lampu ledup gitu kan pasti gala-gala mau mati lampu. I-iyakan Aomine?" ucap Kagami mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"B-betul kata Kagami. Ka-kamu ini gimana si Tetsu. Ha…ha…ha…" tawa Aominepun mulai hambar, dia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Aku tidak belbohong Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun. Kalau kalian nggak pelcaya coba kalian liat luangan yang gelap itu."

Aomine dan Kagami memperhatikan dengan seksama sampai-sampai mereka mendekati layar tv itu, untuk melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di ruangan gelap tersebut. Kise yang penasaranpun ikut-ikutan gabung di depan layar tv.

Pemuda yang hanya memegang senter sebagai penerangan tambahan berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor. Rumah itu berantakan, dinding yang sudah retak, lantai yang berdecit dan lampu yang terkadang mati tiba-tiba. Dengan berhati-hati pemuda itu mulai memasuki ruangan yang gelap itu. Dan saat pemuda itu mengarahkan senternya ke dalam ruangan itu…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sebuah penampakan muncul dengan wajah yang menyeramkan. Darah menghiasi wajahnya dengan mulut yang menganga. Sebelah wajahnya hancur, sehingga kita bisa melihat daging yang berwarna merah itu. Bayangkanalah sendiri bagaimanan wajah si penampak itu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanmu. Tidak jauh, tapi hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari kalian. Itulah yang Kise, Aomine dan Kagami rasakan.

Pemandangan yang tak akan mereka lupakan seumur hidup mereka. Salahkan diri mereka sendiri kenapa menontonnya terlalu dekat. Dan untungnya karena itu, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kuroko dan Akashi tidak melihat penampakan itu dengan jelas.

"APAAAANN ITUU!" Teriak Kagami panik sembari menutup wajahnya.

"NJIIIIILLLLLL (baca:njir)!" Sahut Aomine yang tanpa sadar memukul tv itu kaget. Darimana Aomine belajar kata seperti itu? Salahkan Riko yang tadi teriak dan kata seperti itu di dengar oleh Aomine.

Bagaimana keadaan Kise? Saat ini Midorima sedang mengkipas-kipas Kise supaya cepat sadar. Tidak lupa dia memberikan minyak angin di pelipis Kise.

"Maaf Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, aku lupa membelitau kalian kalau hali ini jadwalnya adalah film hollol." Ucap Kuroko datar tanpa rasa bersalah.

"HAH?! SEHALUSNYA KAMU BILANG DALI TADI T….eh?"

Aomine dan Kagami saling bertatapan sesaat. "Film hollol?"

3 detik

.

.

.

5 detik

.

.

.

.

.

"Lemotnya (baca:remot) manaaaa?! Lemottt!" Aomine langsung mencari remot yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang itu.

"Ahhh! Kuloko cepat matiin itu tv! Mumpung belum muncul lagi itunya!" sahut Kagami.

"Aku tidak tau dimana lemotnya Kagami-kun."

Aomine dan Kagami dengan tergesa-gesa mencari kesana-kemari namun tidak ditemukan remot tersebut.

"Ah! Kise kamu udah sadal?" tanya Midorima.

Untung Kise sudah sadar dari pingsannya. Midorima pikir, temannya itu sudah meninggal.

"Aku abis mimpi buluk Midolimacchi." Gumamnya.

Kembali ke duo penakut hantu. Mereka masih mencari tanpa mengenal lelah. Dan bodohnya mereka tidak menyadari kalau ada tombol power di tv tersebut. Tentunya yang menyadari hal itu hanya Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Kalian benal-benal takut hantu ya?" tanya Akashi. Aomine dan Kagami mengangguk cepat. "Kalna hali ini aku baik hati, mau aku kasih tau cala matiin tv nya?"

Aomine dan Kagami mengangguk cepat (lagi). Masa bodo kalau Akashi itu menyeramkan, yang penting mereka tidak melihat penampakan itu lagi di tv.

"Tekan saja tombol yang ada di pojok kanan bawah itu."

Aomine langsung mengikuti perintah Akashi dan _foila!_ Tv itu mati, tapi…

DUMMPPP

Kenapa semuanya jadi gelap?

"Sepeltinya mati lampu." Sahut Kuroko tiba-tiba.

Hening.

Hanya suara jangkrik yang terdengar.

Belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

Hening kembali.

Tidak ada yang melakukan pergerakan.

Hanya deru napas mereka yang mengisi kekosongan di ruangan gelap itu.

"A-Aomine, kamu d-dimana?" tanya Kagami memulai. Sumpah saat ini jantungnya berdetak cepat banget. Setelah melihat penampakan gitu di tv, kenapa tiba-tiba lampu di panti mati. Sial banget!

"A-aku di samping kamu. J-jangan kemana-mana aku bakal nyampelin kamu," dengan susah payah Aomine melangkahkan kakinya perlahan.

"Mi-Midolomacchi? A-a-a-aku ta-takut s-s-s-s-s-ssu." Ucap Kise gagap.

"Paling cuma sebental matinya, nodayo." Balas Midorima, walaupun berbicara seperti itu sebenarnya Midorima juga ketakutan. Buktinya dia menggenggam baju Kise kuat.

"Yah, kok lampunya mati. Aku jadi nggak bisa ngambil snack lagi." Ucap Murasakibara santai.

"Ka-Kagami, aku udah megang baju kamu. Kok baju kamu basah ya?" tanya Aomine heran. Ruangannya gelap, jadi Aomine tidak tau itu Kagami beneran atau bukan.

"Kamu udah ada di samping aku? Kok aku nggak ngelasain ada kamu?"

Heningg

Kalau Kagami bilang dia nggak ngelasin Aomine di sampingnya, terus yang Aomine pegang ini baju siapa?

"Ja-jangan becanda kamu, nggak lucu tau. Telus siapa yang ada di samping aku dong?" tanya Aomine.

Tiba-tiba saja wajah penampakan yang ada di tv tadi terlintas di pikirannya.

'_Ini nggak mungkin kan?' _dengan perlahan Aomine melepaskan pegannya ke baju tersebut. _'Tenang Aomine, tadi itu pasti serbet meja. Iya pasti serbet meja yang ketumpahan …ha…ha'_

"Apa kalian melasakan sesuatu?" tiba-tiba Akashi berbicara.

ANJIIRR! Jantung Aomine langsung berdetak kenceng banget. Ngapain si Akashi tiba-tiba ngomong begituan, bikin suasana makin dingin aja.

"Tiba-tiba aku melasakan ada sesuatu yang hadil." Lanjutnya.

"Akashi-kun juga melasakannya?" tanya Kuroko datar walaupun tidak kelihatan karena gelap.

Kenapa Kuroko ikut-ikutan juga?!

"Ya, ketika lampu mati, sesuatu itu tiba-tiba datang belkunjung. Aku jadi penasalan kenapa dia kesini." Gumamnya.

"Ah, aku pelnah dengel Akashi-kun. Kan kalau lampu mati, sesuatu yang nggak keliatan itu pasti akan muncul."

Sumpah tuh dua bocah enak banget ngomonginnya. Mereka berdua tidak sadar kalau sudah membuat empat orang temannya hampir pingsan atau kejang-kejang karena ketakutan.

Dengan refleks, para bocah pelangi lainnya langsung beringsut mendekati Kuroko dan Akashi. Mereka langsung berkumpul di satu tempat.

"S-sebaikanya kita sa-saling be-ber-dekatan s-s-ssu" ucap Kise. Andai mereka bisa melihat wajahnya mereka pasti akan tertawa.

"Benal ka-kata Kise. A-aku setuju." Ucap Kagami ikut-ikutan.

"Tidak buluk juga, nodayo." Midorima ikut-ikutan berkumpul.

Tidak lama setelah mereka berkumpul, lampu pun menyala dengan terangnya. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Lega karena cobaan yang berat ini baru saja mereka lewatkan.

"Akhilnya selesai juga, nodayo."

"Aku ingin mati."

"Y-yang ku pegang tadi a-apa?"

Baru lega dari perasaan mencekam tadi. Sebuah suara kembali mengagetkan mereka.

TOK TOK TOK

"HYAAAAAAA!"

"HANTUUUUUUU!"

BUGH!

Riko dan Momoi masuk ke dalam ruangan memasang wajah bingung. Kenapa anak-anak asuhnya pada tiduran di lantai dengan posisi yang aneh seperti itu? Biarlah, yang penting mereka semua baik-baik saja.

Aomine, Kagami, Kise dan Midorima sudah jelas pingsan karena ketakutan. Yang lainnya? Akashi pingsan karena tidak sengaja terkenal tinju Aomine. Kuroko dan Murasakibara hanya ikut-ikutan pingsan. Jika nanti Akashi bangun, tolong ingatkan Aomine untuk segera menyelamatkan diri.

Oya, Riko dan Momoi punya kunci cadangan. Jadi mereka bisa masuk ke dalam.

Dan cerita ini berakhir dengan gajenya.

**Chapter lima selesai~**

* * *

**Balasan Riview**

**Eqa Skylight : Jangan diculik, nanti ceritanya nggak lanjut XD hehehe… Ini dia chapter limanya, terima kasih :)**

**KUROUJI : Iya, bener banget.. Sudah lanjut, terima kasih :)**

**AoKagaKuroLover : Oke Mefya-san, rencana Leavi juga gitu si, tapi gtw juga gimana nantinya..hehe Siip, terima kasih :)**

**Seidocamui : Iyaa :D terima kasih :)**

**Lawliet Vert : Iyaa, Leavi juga ngerasa ada yang kurang kok. Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? terima kasih :)**

**Kurohime : update lama ya? Itu karena Leavi belum dapet ide..hehe iya, ini sudah lanjut. Terima kasih :)**

**Dan terima kasih yang udah follow, fav, riview dan silent rider yang udah baca, maaf kalau chapter ini kepanjangan atau garing atau lain sebagainya.**

**Akhir kata, riview?**


End file.
